


When Everything is Quiet

by chumett



Series: Drabbles From the Tempest [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Romance, kiss, tired scott is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumett/pseuds/chumett
Summary: After Meridian Scott is tired. Reyes is there to make sure he’s okay.





	When Everything is Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> A scared kiss for mRyder/Reyes from tumblr prompts

Scott sat on the edge of Sara’s bed, quietly dreading his appearance at the celebration for Meridian. He did not feel like celebrating.

“Eighty-five percent capacity,” Harry had said. “With SAM it’s one hundred.” He’d winked at him and Scott had given a hollow chuckle in return. To be polite. But he didn’t feel at one hundred percent capacity. He didn’t even feel the eighty-five. His bones ached, his head hurt, and his eyes were tired. He did not feel like celebrating, he felt like sleeping.

“You don’t have to stay,” Sara muttered from her curled position on their father’s old bed. His now, he supposed. “Say what you have to say and then get out of here. Go find a nice system with some nice planets and just drift and go to sleep.”

“I’m afraid it won’t be that easy,” he muttered, rubbing his eyes as he hunched over the bed.

“ _The Nexus leaders are waiting, Pathfinder _,” SAM reminded him.__

He snorted and shook his head.

“Duty calls,” Sara sighed. “Better not keep them waiting.”

“It never ends.” He slapped his hands on his knees and pushed off the bed, back cracking as he went. He turned towards her. “I love you, Sara.”

“Love you too, Scott.”

Everything else happened in a blur. His headache made it almost impossible to focus. Who was the new ambassador? He thought it was a ridiculous choice for him to make. He honestly didn’t even remember who it was.

Talk to the crew. Talk to the revellers.

Talk to Reyes.

He was hidden away near the old bridge, looking inconspicuous as he went through reports on his omni-tool. As soon as he saw Scott approaching he abandoned his work and strode over, grabbing his forearm urgently. “We need to talk,” he murmured. He didn’t have it in him to argue so he allowed Reyes to pull him away from the hum of the habitation deck to who knows where. They eventually settled in a spacious supply closet. Scott didn’t have it in him to make a joke about it.

Reyes looked on at him expectantly, face falling when nothing came. “ _Cariño _,” he breathed, taking him by the face and pressing an urgent kiss to his lips. “Scott, Scott, Scott.” He said his name like he were afraid he’d never hear it again and kissed him harder, drawing his arms around him and pulling him in close. Scott could barely muster an attempt to reciprocate. “You’re not okay.”__

Scott hummed low in his chest. “I’m fine, Reyes. Just tired.”

“You _died _.” And he kissed him again, hands on his hips as he pressed himself as close as he possibly could. “And there was nothing I could have done to save you.”__

Scott’s brow furrowed. He hadn’t even thought about how Reyes might feel, he’d been so caught up in getting the remnant activated, on getting to Meridian, on saving Sara. It made him feel guilty. All this time and he hadn’t even had a chance to reassure him that he was okay. Hell, this was the first time he’d even gotten to touch him in over a month and it was because he was so damn worried. Scared even. He couldn’t even begin to comprehend what it must be like to have a Pathfinder as a boyfriend. He was constantly beset by danger and people who wanted him dead and Reyes was confined to Kadara.

He lifted his arms, wincing a little at the pain in his shoulders, and wrapped them around Reyes, letting out a heavy breath into his neck as he buried his face there. “I’m sorry, Reyes.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” He squeezed him. “Just please stop dying.”

Scott chuckled and Reyes squeezed him again. “You know I can’t make a promise like that.”

“I suppose I’ll just have to accept you for who you are,” he sighed. “After all you did the same for me.”

“With a face like that it wasn’t hard.”

“There he is,” Reyes breathed out, leaning back to take Scott by the face again and kiss him. “Cariño.” He tilted his head to the side as a brow raised. “Though I have to point out, I tweak the truth a little. You die. Repeatedly. And without regard to what it does to your body. Did I mention the suicide missions? I should mention the suicide missions.”

He smiled. “‘Tweak the truth’. That’s cute.”

Reyes laughed. “I just can’t help it,” he shrugged. He looked up at Scott and tilted his head to the side. “I’m not going to just let you get on your ship and fly away from me this time you know?”

“What do you have in mind?” He was tired. Too tired. He just wanted to sleep.

“You need rest. We can start there.”

“Hmm.”

Reyes placed a soft kiss on his forehead and gave him a squeeze before stepping back. “I’ll head to the tempest and dim the lights in your room. When you finish up here we can just take a minute to relax.”

Scott didn’t really know exactly what he had done to deserve someone like him, but he was glad he did it.


End file.
